Teambuilding
by LoveMarines
Summary: When Vance forces the team to sit through another seminar, it turns out entirely different for Tony and Gibbs than they'd expected. SLASH.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own NCIS! (sad face)  
_Author's notes: _This story contains slash, don't read it if you don't like it… It's not that explicit but I wouldn't want to traumatize anyone :D

Teambuilding 

The whole team glares at Vance as he walks away. Tony groans. "Boss.. we have one more hour before the seminar starts… can't we just look at cold cases until we find something?"

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitches slightly as he looks at his desperate Senior Agent. "Suck it up, DiNozzo." But he looks just as annoyed as the rest of his team.

"I do not get Americans", Ziva mutters, "why does everyone want to be friends? In Israel, we just kill the people we do not like." And she smirks as McGee's face pales visibly. "It was a joke, McGee", she says, but her smile grows even bigger as she throws him a paperclip.

Gibbs sighs. "Don't scare my agents, Ziva.", he says, as he stands up and walks towards the elevator. "Gonna see Ducky. Be good, kids."

When the hour passes and they hear the familiar 'ping' of the elevator, everyone looks at their Boss, hoping that he has come up with some excuse so they won't have to participate in the seminar. They quickly give up that hope as they see the look on Gibbs' face. That man really could kill with his eyes. Vance however, seems to be immune to it, as he smirks down at the team.

When everyone is finally seated in the conference room, a familiar face walks into the room. It's the same woman who gave them the seminar on sexual harassment. Judging from the look on her face, she isn't much happier to be reunited with them as they are to see her.

"Alright people, let's get started". She is – as usual – not amused by her audience; her eyes narrow dangerously as Tony uses her handouts to fold a paper plane.

Gibbs' team brings her to a new level of annoyance but time and experience have told her that complaining is useless. She smirks as her thoughts drift to what she has in store for this team.

"I know the director had promised you a seminar but I thought maybe we could do something more… hands-on." Judging from the blank looks she receives, the team obviously doesn't have a clue as to what she's steering at.

"Let's do some teambuilding!"

Although she isn't generally a happy person, hardened by too many incompetent teams, she has to fight to keep a neutral face as she sees their dumbfounded stares.

"Nothing wrong with my team", Gibbs growls as he makes a move to stand up and leave. As he turns around and finds himself standing face to face with a rather unhappy Director, he sighs heavily and sits back down.

The team stares at their Boss. Why does Gibbs obey Vance so easily? Gibbs' stubbornness had been their last shred of hope and Tony groans as he slumps down on his chair.

Tony glares at the woman who can't conceal her smile any longer.

"This is how it works", she says, as if she isn't touched at all by their glares. She turns around to grab something out of her bag and when she shows it to the team, Tony's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ooh, teambuilding at the beach?" he asks enthusiastically. "Ugh, I'll have to bring my parasol 'cause I burn really easily." Abby pouts. She turns to Gibbs and whispers in his ear: "First she says I have to ask for permission every time I hug someone and now she's gonna make me look like a lobster! Make her go away, Gibbs!"

Gibbs rubs her back in soothing circles as he tries not to glance at his Senior Agent. He feels like he's been in love with Tony for ages. Luckily, he is smart enough to be secretive about it. He doesn't want to imagine Tony's face when the self-declared gift to women finds out about his Boss' crush.

As the woman in front of them show them a large beach towel, Gibbs almost hopes they are indeed going to the beach. He cherishes the distraction as his eyes are once again drawn to the gorgeous man sitting in front of him.

"So, here's what you're going to do", the instructor begins, effectively ignoring all comments. "I'm going to put this towel on the floor. Then the whole team has to get on it so that everyone is standing on the towel and no one touches the ground anymore. You understand that?"

"That will not be possible", Ziva smirks, "Tony needs at least two towels for his big ego."

Tony flashes his trademark grin and nudges his partner. "That's right Zee-vah, but that's not the only DiNozzo-part that's big, if you know what I mean." He looks serious as he contemplates the issue. "I think I will need at least three."

They watch the instructor take a deep breath and mentally count to ten. Then she smiles as if nothing has been said.

"As soon as you're all standing on the towel, the assignment starts. You'll have to turn the towel so at the end of the assignment, it's lying upside down. So the side that was first touching the floor, becomes the side you're standing on. How you complete the assignment, is entirely up to your choosing."

She spreads the beach towel on the floor and gestures for them to start. At first, only Abby moves. "Yay, this is going to be fun!" she exclaimes enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in front of her co-workers, as if her happiness will somehow infect them.

The others seem to come to the conclusion that happy Abby beats angry Abby so with a joined sigh, they get up from their chairs and join her on the towel.

"I'll leave you to it, you're free to go as soon as the assignment has been successfully completed.", the instructor grins as she walks out of the room.

Everyone looks at each other for a moment before they go over and join Abby on the towel, standing as close as possible so no one touches the floor.

Gibbs finds himself pressed up against Tony's back with Ziva and McGee behind him and Abby by his side. But it feels like there's only Tony and him and the rest has ceased to exist.

"I never thought I'd say this but I wish someone died so we'd actually get to do something exciting!", Tony whines. Gibbs slaps the back of his head but Tony's surprise causes him to lose his balance and without thinking, Gibbs grabs him by the hem of his shirt and pulls him back against his chest before Tony's foot touches the floor.

The heat seems to radiate off of Tony's body and Gibbs feels a familiar shiver run down his spine as he allows himself to fantasize about his Senior Agent.

He's almost lost in thought when he feels himself harden at the thought of Tony's body. Gibbs tries to change his position to get less friction and as he does so, his body seems to scream at the loss of contact.

He can smell Tony, a mixture of expensive cologne and something Gibbs can only describe as 'exhilarating'.

He balls his fists to keep himself from pulling Tony's ass against his crotch. His pants are getting tighter by the minute.

He desperately tries to focus on imagining Vance naked to cool off his fried nerves but nothing seems to help as Tony bends down to grab one corner of the towel and turn it over a little further.

When he comes up and his ass rubs against Gibbs' leg, Tony hears Gibbs' breath hitch.

He just stands there, frozen, wondering whether he's engaging in wishful thinking.

But when he backs up a little more against Gibbs' body, he nearly bites off his tongue in an effort to keep himself from moaning out loud.

His Boss is rock hard. Is it because of him?

He hears Gibbs' uneven breaths and smirks. He turns his head slightly towards the others.

"Abby, can you help me out here, I'm losing my balance. If you turn the towel, I can back up a little more." Abby, as always, is up for a challenge so she starts eagerly.

As she bends down to grab the corner of the towel, Tony presses himself against Gibbs' cock and tries to move his ass, a movement that no one else will notice - except for Gibbs, judging from unsteady gulps of air the older Agent is now taking in.

As soon as Abby has managed to turn the corner of the towel over far enough for Tony to stand on it, they keep a slow but steady pace with Abby turning over the towel and the rest of the team taking baby steps until finally, they're all standing on the other side.

Abby's deafening cry of relief and happiness must have been heard by the whole Navy Yard. Tony winces and rubs his ears. "Okay Abs, I think my ear-drums are gone but I'm happy too", he smiles as he gives her a quick hug.

Then he turns to Gibbs.

"Boss, could I talk to you for a moment? I wanted you to hear it from me first instead of Vance but last night, I had a date.." He doesn't get to finish before Gibbs slaps him again. "Tell me something I didn't know DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and he turns on his heel to walk away.

"Wait, Boss, I wasn't finished. It wasn't going really well but she was really hot, I mean, like-you've-never-seen-hot, so I wanted to impress her. When I mentioned my work she finally showed some interest so I decided to take her into MTAC…"

There's an audible gasp from his coworkers when Tony looks up, as innocently as possible.

"You did what?" Gibbs yells. "Elevator, now!" and he strides out of the conference room, Tony almost jogging to keep up with him.

When the elevator doors close, Tony flashes a bright smile in answer to Gibbs' glare.

"What are you smiling about, you idiot?" Gibbs yells but he doesn't get any further before Tony closes the already small space in between them and softly brushes his lips against Gibbs'.

When he backs up a little to check his Boss' response, he laughs. His normally blue eyes are almost black with desire and the obvious question written on his face.

"I had to come up with an excuse to get you alone.", Tony explains, his voice husky as he kisses Gibbs in his neck.

Gibbs wants to ask so many questions but he finds himself unable to form a single coherent thought so he suppresses them and tilts Tony's chin up with one finger.

When bright green eyes meet his, he knows all he needs to know and he pulls Tony as close as possible, kissing him softly but with undeniable passion.

As they finally release each other Tony licks his swollen lips and takes an unsteady breath.

Gibbs opens his mouth and shuts it again when he finds himself out of words.

Tony laughs and caresses Gibbs' cheek with his thumb.

"Questions later. First, let's do some teambuilding of ourselves."


End file.
